What We Deserve
by FictitiousWriter22
Summary: A Septiplier love story. •Not a Septiplier at Last sequel•
1. Chapter 1

_**I never knew what I actually deserved in life. It certainly wasn't 20 million fans, and it certainly wasn't Mark Fischbach.**_

"Sean, we need to go, we have to be in LA by 7pm." My tour manager instructed me with an exasperated look on his face. I nodded and sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket, and checking it over.

4:32pm

August 20th, 2018

Text messages:

Robin

Mark

Signe

 **Signe**

 **Mark**

Both the names made my heart sink. At the beginning of August, I decided to take a break from life in general; at least that's what I told my subscribers and friends.

Signe and I were not on good terms as of late, and we decided to take a break. She flew back to Denmark to stay with her family, and hasn't said a word to me.

 _"Signe it's not that simple; you know what it's like!" I yelled running my hand through my hair and staring at the floor. She had tears in her eyes still. She sniffed and wiped her face. "No, it is simple. Sean I've felt like this our entire relationship! I want other things...things you don't."_

 _I looked up at her, her face was torn. "Signe...I'm not ready for that. For fucks sake I don't even have time for a dog right now!" My voice was rising._

 _She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not putting things I want on hold because you don't want them." I threw my hands up in anger and walked into the other room. "THAN GO!" I yelled before slamming the door._

I thought back to the memories and it made me shudder. I stared back at my phone, and unlocked it.

I opened Signe's message first.

 _I'm getting the last of my things. Just thought you should know._

I sighed again. She was doing this on purpose.

 _So that's it then._

I stated. Not questioned.

I snapped out of my daze by the honk of the tour bus. I groaned and walked toward it, and climbed on. I walked straight to the bedroom; that last show killed me.

I tossed my backpack on the floor next to the bed, and flopped onto it. My hair floofed into my face and I brushed it away. I pulled my phone out again.

I opened Mark's message.

 _Hey man! Maybe after the show you'll want to hang, maybe get a drink?_

I smiled at the thought of hanging out with Mark again.

 _Of course! It'll be great to hangout again!_

My thumb hovered over the heart emoji. I furrowed my brow. Maybe it's habit from Signe...

I clicked my phone and tossed it across the bed. I was becoming lonely on this tour. Not to mention it's been weeks since I've gotten laid. It never usually comes down to that for me; sex wasn't anything super important to me like my other male friends.

The thought of sex in general made my pant tighten. The bus started to move, and I watched the background from the window disappear. I stood up and walked to the door, quietly closing it and locking it.

I unbuttoned my pants, and slid them off. My blue boxer briefs showed a very obvious bulge. I just rubbed my face with my hands and pulled back the covers, sliding into bed hoping to catch any sleep I could get.

 _ **Mark stared at me with such deep lust from across the table. I felt the blood rush from my head straight to my pants. Mark bit his soft pink lip and looked me up and down.**_

 _ **I couldn't help it; I stood from the table and took his face in my hands. His lips were just as soft as they looked; sweet and making my cock twitch imagining them around it.**_

 _ **"Do you want me Sean?" He asked; his deep voice luring me in.**_

 _ **"Yes," I moaned**_

Suddenly I could feel my pants getting wet; slowly transitioning from my dream orgasm. I groaned loudly and was welcomed by a hot light in my face. I grabbed the pillow next to me and shoved it onto my face. I could just scream right now.

I groaned again before sitting up, reaching over, and shutting the curtain. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times; trying to bring myself back to reality.

What in the fuck was that dream? I've also never had an orgasm in my sleep before...

I pulled back the covers to find my boxers soaked. It's been that long. I sighed and closed my eyes again. "What is happening to me?" I mumbled.

"We have 2 hours Sean!" My manager called.

I got up finally after a few minutes, and opened the drawer of the built-in closet. I grabbed the green pair of boxers, slid mine off, wiped myself up with them, and slid the new ones on. I threw the used boxers into the small hamper in the corner.

I opened the closet and looked for an outfit, trying not to think about the dream I just had about Mark pleasuring me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped off the still running bus and was met by scalding sun. "Fuck," I mumbled, covering my eyes with my hands. I already felt myself already starting to sweat. "Ugh," I groaned and looked up to the building in front of us. It was a dark grey brick, with black windows that looked old; almost like an industrial look. I followed my manager into the dark grey building. Once inside the cool air hit my face, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was too hot here; it must have been at least 37 Celsius.

My manager led me through what seemed like 10 hallways; fully decked out with pictures from what looked like the stage, show posters, and celebrities. We arrived to a plain white room with chairs, a white couch, and a round coffee table with fake fruit. I dropped my backpack on a chair, and flopped onto the couch, pulling my phone out.

 **6:45 pm**

 **August 20, 2018**

 **Signe**

My stomach dropped and I already knew from my last message I sent, it would be a fight. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone into my backpack. The fight wasn't worth it; and there was no point in being upset right before my show. I dug a few papers out of my bag, kicked my feet up on the table, and began running over the show that would start in 15 minutes.

I heard my name being called over the loud speaker, and I stepped out onto the stage, jumping up and down and waving at the crowd I couldn't see from all the lights in my face. It sounded like a full house.

I walked to the front and grabbed the mic; looking down into the front row at all the fans going crazy. The spot where Signe should have been, was a couple familiar faces. Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Mark. My stomach was doing flip flops from my dream, and I realized how excited I was to see him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I mouthed to them, careful to hold the mic away from my face. Mark's eyes met mine and I melted; I couldn't help but smile. He was smirking at me, and nudging Bob next to him.

I stared back at the crowd and started my introductions, thinking about hanging out with friends later, and how excited I was to see Mark.

"And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT SHOW!" I screamed at the crowd as I waved them off and exited the stage. As soon as I did, I was met by Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Mark. "You guys!" I exclaimed grabbing them in a group hug. There was a round of "Awh's" coming from all of them. I pulled back laughing, and looked to Mark. He was wearing his 'lucky' flannel, with dark jeans, and his hair was perfect, a little longer, but I liked it. His brown eyes warm, and inviting. He placed his arm around my shoulder and it felt like I would have heart failure; I hope he didn't notice. "So, we were all in town and thought we'd all hangout for a few days!" Bob said gesturing to everyone.

"This is your last show, right?" Mark asked; I could feel his hot breath on my face. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Yeah!" I exclaimed, getting more excited to hang out with friends. "Have you eaten?" Wade asked as we walked toward the plain white room to grab my stuff. My stomach growled right after he asked, "No," we laughed. Mark took his arm off my shoulders and I already missed his touch.

We reached the room and I flopped onto the couch, I could feel my stomach growl again. Everyone followed in suit; Bob and Ethan took the chairs, and Mark and Wade sat next to me on the couch. Once Mark sat next to me, I felt all the hairs on my body stand straight up. He smelled of musk; almost like a fresh morning in a forest.

"So, what are we thinking?" Bob asked, rubbing his hands together. "I'm not really sure of what's around here." I chimed in.

Mark put his arms on the couch, one behind my head, one behind Wade's. I shivered again.

"There's a new place downtown with amazing wings." Mark said, almost moaning. We all laughed, and decided that was the spot. I grabbed my bag and everyone filed out, I looked up and caught Mark at the door.

"Mark?" I asked, not knowing what I would say.

He turned and looked at me, smiling. "Yeah?"

I paused for a minute. "I'm ugh…" Having weird thoughts about you…. "Really glad you're here."

He smiled bigger, "Me too," He extended an arm out to me and I walked toward him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. His musky smell almost turning me on.

I have to figure out what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out of the room with his arm still around my shoulders, and saw the others heading towards the door. It was still partially daylight out. I caught my manager at the door. "I'm going to stay in LA a bit longer, and fly home later." He nodded and smiled, extending a hand. "See you next tour." I nodded. "Will do, take care," shaking his hand.

We exited the building and the air was still warm, but not like before. Mark took his arm off my shoulders and I already craved more of his touch. I followed him and the rest of the guys to the parking lot. My stomach growled again, and I turned to Mark. "Any decent hotels around?" I asked, and he shook his head. "No nooo no, you're staying with me. You've been stuck on a bus forever, last thing you need is an uncomfortable hotel bed." He looked up at me and smiled again. I felt breathless by his gaze.

"Thanks man, that means a lot." Staying at Mark's house…images of him unzipping my pants resurfaced into my head and I rubbed my face, hiding my blush.

 _Why in the fuck was I so interested in Mark all of the sudden. MEN in general…I've definitely never been with a man, and the thought of it used to disgust me; now Mark is all I think about. Not just sexually…. but romantically? His gaze made me want to melt, and his voice made me shiver._

We reached a couple of cars; American ones so I had no idea what they could have been, but they were nice. "Sean's riding with me!" Mark yelled hopping into his front seat of his black car. I just chuckled and walked around to the passenger. "Ok, we'll meet you there!" Wade yelled from his car with Bob, Ethan drove himself. I settled into the car and placed my bag at my feet. The car was black leather and smelled like Mark; I looked in the back seat to see a protective sheet like thing with dog hair, probably from Chica.

Mark started the car; it was just him and I. "So, how was the tour?" He asked, putting his arm behind my head, and turned around to back up; it gave me goosebumps. I rubbed my arms.

"Fine, long." I laughed. He started driving and looked at me through his peripheral vision. "Signe's not with you?" He questioned. His voice was low, and concerning; my stomach sank.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "No," my answer was simple. He looked at me again as if to say, 'that's all?'

I groaned. "We broke up. She was ready for things I wasn't; it wasn't right to keep her stuck." I admitted, staring at my hands and picking at my fingernails. I felt his hand on my shoulder; the goosebumps resurfaced. "I'm sorry man. That's rough. You guys were together awhile."

I nodded, I could feel the heartbreak I was avoiding. I loved Signe; dearly. We were together for years. "I contemplated for awhile if I should just give her those things; kids, marriage, all of it…But I am just not ready."

I looked up at him, he was focused on his driving but I could tell he was intently listening. "Amy isn't ready for any of that but; I don't know. We've been together awhile, I can just feel us growing apart. Not for any particular reason, just because." He said, turning a corner. I could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"I'm sorry man." I responded, this time placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled. "It's alright, there's someone out there for us both." I laughed. "Hopefully."

 _I feel like an absolute fool! Secretly falling for one of my very good friends who happened to be the same gender as me. I felt disgusted and turned on all at the same time. What the actual fuck._

We arrived at our destination and we stepped out of the car. It was hot still, but the sun was now going down. I needed a drink; that was the longest couple of weeks of my life. I'd also do anything to kill this ongoing boner I had. The place was decently sized, lit up and pretty busy. I hoped we could get a table; I was starving. "I can't remember the last time I had an actual meal," I complained, grabbing my stomach. Mark smiled, and held the door for me, "I'll make sure you're fed." He fucking winked.

I chuckled slightly; unsure of what he meant, and walked in. "Table for 5 please." Wade was asking the hostess as Mark and I walked in.

We sat at a corner table, a bit hidden from the rest of the restaurant, as requested by Wade. Last thing we needed was to be ambushed by fans. I sat, and Mark sat across from me. Wade was on my right, then Ethan, and Bob next to Mark. I was a little upset Mark wasn't next to me, but I got to see his handsome face from this angle.

He smiled at me, and made faces to everyone from behind his menu. Bob was pretending to study it really hard. I just shook my head at my friends and looked at the menu.

Hmm…

"Thinking about barbeque wings, with fries,….and a jack and coke." I inquired, looking up from my menu, everyone but Mark was still staring at theirs, he was staring at me. I looked over to him and he quickly looked down to his menu again. "oh…yeah, that sounds good." He mumbled, acting a bit embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 _That was strange…_

The waitress finally came, she was flirting hardcore with Mark and it made me a little upset. I pretty much barked my order at her, and it didn't even phase her. I felt bad.

My drink came and I pretty much guzzled it. I definitely needed it. Mark had some sort of beer in a tall glass.

"Wanna try?" He asked, pushing it toward my direction. I shrugged but tried it, purposely putting my lips where his were to taste him. _What is wrong with me…_

It was biter, and tasted like most beer. I made a face and shook my head no. He just laughed his light airy chuckle.

Dinner was amazing, I hadn't eaten like that in what felt like months. Mark snuck eye contact throughout dinner, to which I snuck some in as well. I even felt his foot touch mine.

 _I am digging way too far into this…He does not share these random feelings that I have. Why do I even want him to? I just discovered these feelings the other day…or did I?_

"Gonna run to the restroom," I excused myself from the table as everyone finished eating. I walked through the restaurant searching, and could feel someone walking behind me. I finally found the restroom and entered. As soon as I turned, Mark was there. "Woah! You scared me." I laughed.

His face was serious, and a bit concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked,

I furrowed my brows and my stomach flipped a bit. "Yeah…are you?"

He nodded, "You've just been acting strange, wanted to make sure."

I laughed again, "And you followed me to the restroom to make sure I was ok?"

He looked down and blushed a bit, "No, I followed you because I don't think I'm ok." He was even more serious now.

"Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

He was quiet for a moment before looking up. "Yeah…Maybe later?" He asked, gave me a small smile, and turned, walking out of the restroom.

I stood for a moment in the silent restroom, contemplating what just happened.

 _Does Mark know? He couldn't know…I haven't said…or done anything to set him off…what does he want to talk about?_

I hurried up and used the bathroom before heading back toward the table, my heart in my chest fluttering a mile a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready?" I asked, approaching the table. Wade and Ethan were sitting waiting for me; Mark and Bob were nowhere to be found.

"Yep!" Ethan said excitedly, jumping from the table. "Mark asked if we wanted to go back to his house to play some games, but maybe another night?"

Wade smiled, "Bob and I are still in town for a few more."

I smiled back to him, and we walked out of the restaurant together. Mark was at his car leaning on the door, and Bob was waiting for Wade. "Yeah no problem man, it has been a long day." I said, stretching a little too high, it made my shirt rise a bit. I looked in Mark's direction; his gaze was fixed on my lower abdomen where my shirt rose. I casually brought my shirt back down and told Ethan and Wade bye.

 _That was strange…_

I walked with them to the cars. Mark was in the car now; this was going to be an awkward ride. "See ya tomorrow guys!" I waved to them before opening the door. I reached for the door and heard Mark's muffled voice; almost angry. I opened the door and climbed in.

"No…I don't care what you do." He was definitely angry, and talking to someone on his phone. His head was against the headrest, eyes closed, and gripping the steering wheel. I looked him over while I could. His 'lucky' red and black flannel hung loosely on his torso, while his black jeans were a little more fitted. I could see the veins rise in his arm as he gripped the wheel.

The sight of them turned me on….

"…. Oh, okay... Pull that one on me you always do." He was so angry now, and he gripped the wheel tightly.

"Dammit!" He shouted, throwing his phone in the backseat. His face was pained, and he covered it with his hands.

I wanted to ask him if he was ok, at the same time I wanted to mind my own. I opened my mouth, closed it, then finally decided to talk. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he almost instantly relaxed.

"Mark?" I asked, my voice soft and concerning. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, leaving them on his face.

"I'm ok. Just…" He let his hands down and looked at me. His face was pained, and his eyes were almost begging.

"Amy." He admitted finally after what seemed like ever.

My heartrate picked up and I squeezed his shoulder where my hand rested. "Do you wanna talk about it? Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

He looked out the window for a second, then to his hands in his lap. "Yes, and no." I removed my hand from his shoulder and furrowed my brows.

"Yes, I probably need to talk about it, no it's not what I _wanted_ to talk about."

"Well…" I inquired, reaching in the back seat and grabbing his phone. "Let's just go figure it out." I said sitting back in my seat, and handing him his phone. "A small shock went through our hands as I handed it too him.

He smiled. "Thanks Sean." He mumbled sweetly.

The ride to Mark's house was quick, it was only down the road, so it didn't leave room much for talking. Once we arrived, I instantly heard dog barking, and saw a red car in the driveway. I grabbed my bag and climbed out, shutting the door.

Right before we got to the door it was swung open and Amy was standing there with a duffel bag over her shoulder. "Came to get my things,"

Her voice was harsh and unwelcome. She didn't even bother to look at me while walking by. I froze next to the steps and looked at Mark. He was facing the house; his body tense. I heard a car door shut and the car start, and Mark finally sighed and walked through the door.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the red car speeding off.

 _Poor fucking Mark._

I walked through the door and shut it behind me. Mark's house never ceased to amaze me. The modern white and dark grey theme was present throughout the house.

"Ohhh chica peeka!" Mark said in his adorable little voice. I followed the sound through the hallway into the Livingroom. Mark was playing with Chica and making adorable noises. It just made me smile. I sat on the couch and continued to stare.

Mark fell onto the floor holding Chica and she was wagging away. Mark fluffed her ears and looked up at me.

"I want a dog," I sighed and whistled Chica over. She got up and came over instantly, placing her head in my lap and begging for pats.

"Ohhh that's a good puppo." I told her.

I looked over to Mark to see his hands behind his head, laying on the floor, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, and he stood up, running into the other room.

"I KNOW WHAT WE NEED." He yelled almost as loud as I usually am.

"Oh Christ," I laughed, wondering what he would come back with. I looked down at Chica's head still in my lap, looking up at me with her deep brown eyes. I heard clinking in the kitchen, and Mark's loud footsteps. He came and plopped onto the couch, showing me his finds.

He held a bottle of Jack Daniels, Bacardi 141, a 6 can pack of Coke, and two clear glasses.

"Mark…" I looked up at him nervously laughing. He set everything down on the table and grabbed the TV remote and leaned back into the couch. He clicked the TV on and started scrolling through the channels.

I put my arm on the back of the couch and turned to him. "Mark?" I asked again, this time he turned to me. His face was nonchalant, I sighed and asked "Are you alright?"

He looked back to the TV, ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Not really."

I turned back toward the drinks, opened the Jack, poured some in both cups, opened a can of coke and emptied it into both. I picked up the one on the left and handed it to Mark.

"Go ahead," I smiled, taking a sip of my drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark took a big gulp of his drink before clearing his throat and looking at me sheepishly. "I'm not sure what happened really…She told me I was being distant, and not being around her ever, and focusing on work more..."

I got comfortable on the couch. "And she's obviously upset, how long has she been upset?" I asked, taking another drink.

He rolled his eyes; "I don't even know…it's probably been awhile. And to mention I haven't really touched her in weeks…." He said nonchalantly and I cleared my throat. That topic made me so uncomfortable; maybe because I was fighting the urge to _want_ Mark.

We refilled our Jack and Cokes until we ran out of Coke. "Ugh, last one." Mark slurred a little bit, pouring the Coke evenly into our glasses. Our conversation went from Amy, to YouTube, to YouTube Drama, and I was definitely feeling tipsy.

"So…what did you want to talk about before?" I asked, shaking my glass a little bit playing with the ice cubes. I looked over to him and saw him blush, then giggle. His hair was even more a mess, he'd run his hands through it multiple times. I glance over to the clock,

2:10am.

 _Oh wow. We'd been talking for a while; and it was so nice just to have this alone time with Mark…_

"Oh yeah…that. Uhm." He scratched the back of his head and blushed deeper.

He sat his glass down on the table, and grabbed the Bacardi. My eyes widened as he started pouring two shots. "I'm going to need this for this conversation..." He slurred a bit. He picked up his shot and handed the other to me.

"Now I'm scared," I joked and downed the shot. It was like fire in my throat, and I chased it with my Jack and Coke.

"Ha," Mark laughed, ran his hand through his hair a few more times and grabbed his glass.

"Ok, uh, well…along with what I haven't been feeling for Amy…I've been feeling a bit…different?" He almost asked. My heart dropped a bit, I couldn't feel much of anything after that shot.

"What do you mean?" I asked; my own words slurring now.

 _Wow…I was really feeling it._

Mark sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't…. even know honestly. I just feel different; it kind of happened when I planned on going to your show, or just the thought of…of you." Mark was playing with his glass, and avoiding my gaze.

My stomach dropped and I downed the rest of my drink.

 _What was he saying._

He downed his drink and set the glass on the table, grabbing the Bacardi bottle. "I think I need more of this."

He poured himself a shot, and I grabbed the bottle, putting it to my lips. I gulped at least twice, not really recalling what was happening. The liquid filled my throat like wildfire; mostly numb now.

I felt a tug on the bottle and opened my eyes to see Mark with a concerned face. "Ok, this is done." He nervously chuckled. I coughed a bit and rubbed my face. "Sorry, uhm." I laughed.

Everything was blurry now. "Let's go," Mark's voice was distant, muffled.

I felt myself stand, and walk. The house was dark, but I think I remember hearing something about laying down. Mark led me to a room next to his, and pulled back the covers on a bed. I flopped into it and felt the room spin. "Night man," I heard Mark's voice, but it sounded muffled. I groaned and heard the door close.

 _I woke feeling so thirsty, not knowing where I was. The room was still spinning; but not as bad as before. The room was still dark, but I could see some daylight outside. I wasn't sure what time it was, or if this was even real life. I looked to my right to see a glass of water and a few tablets. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groaning. I grabbed the glass and almost finished it; it felt amazing on my dry throat. I took the tablets as well; so nice of Mark…._

 _I stood up, and walked out the door into the hallway, and toward the end of the hallway. I opened the door to a darkened room, and Mark passed out on his bed. His mouth was slightly open, and wearing nothing but his boxers. I was still wearing everything I had on the previous day._

 _I smiled and leaned onto the doorway; staring at his perfection. After about a minute, I sighed and walked to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, I headed back into the hallway, and felt a hand on mine. "SHIT!" I yelled, jumping entirely out of my skin. I turned to see Mark smiling at me sleepily. "Sorry," He giggled._

" _What's up?" I asked, looking at him in nothing but boxers, his chiseled abs and light chest hair were noticeable within the very small amount of light. I shifted in the hallway trying to hide my erection. He just smiled and held out a hand, I grabbed it and he led me back to his room. He led me right to his bed, and turned to me. "I need to tell you what I was trying to earlier." His words weren't as slurred as before, but I could still he was still intoxicated. I raised an eyebrow, and he ran his fingers through my hair. The touch made me shiver, and his lips were on mine in an instant._

 _His hands were quick, ripping my shirt off over my head, his lips only leaving mine for a second. His hands were at my pants now, trying quickly to get them off. I only heard our heavy breathing and my fast heartbeat in my ears._

 _My lips were on his neck, and my hands in his hair. I was sucking and biting, hearing him moan made my dick twitch._

" _Sean," He moaned lightly, making me harder._

 _My pants slid down my legs, and I was thrown onto his bed. He was on top of me almost instantly, and attacked my chest and stomach with nips and kisses._

" _Fuck," I hissed as he moved closer to my boxers. This felt so amazing, and real; I was praying I never woke up._

 _He was teasing my through my boxers, placing kisses around me. "Fuck Mark," I moaned almost complaining. He laughed lightly and placed his fingers at the band of my boxers and pulled. He exposed me to him and moaned._

" _Fuck me…" He mumbled and I threw my head back onto the pillow in anticipation. I looked down to see Mark kissing my cock. I moaned loud, "Oh my god." I gasped for air._

 _Mark smiled and began licking me from ball to tip before taking me in his mouth._

" _Fucking Christ," I moaned loudly, his mouth was warm and tongue teasing my cock. He began sucking and pumping me with his hand. I was in absolute heaven; it couldn't get any better. I looked down to Mark again in nothing but pure bliss. My hand somehow found its way to his hair, and followed his motions._

 _A familiar pressure built up in my stomach and I felt myself on edge; he picked up his movements; hearing nothing but his slight moans and the wetness from his mouth._

" _Fuck, please don't stop." I begged, barely hanging on._

 _I felt myself build up and cum into his mouth, I was cursing and pulling on his hair, feeling him swallow._

" _Holy fucking fuck…" I was speechless, at a loss for words. I looked down to see Mark smiling, and working his way back up my body. I rolled him as soon as he got to my neck, and flipped him over._

 _I attacked the back of his neck, back, and lower back with kisses, bites, and sucking his skin. I slid off his boxers, and his bare ass was exposed to me. He fumbled into a bedside table for a second and placed a condom in my hand. I smiled, tore it open and unrolled it onto my already rock hard again cock._

 _I crawled my way back up his body again, and settled on his back; my cock at his ass. I propped myself up on my elbows, my mouth at his ear._

" _Do you want me?" I asked him, literally feeling his body shiver, followed by a moan. "Please…Now."_

 _I slowly pushed myself inside him, feeling him tense, I stopped and kissed and bit at his neck and shoulder. Once his body relaxed I pushed into him more. "Fuuuuck…" He hissed in pleasure. Feeling him around me made me more and more anxious to fuck him harder._

" _Oh, fuck Mark," I moaned burying my face in his neck. "Please, don't stop." He begged. That's all I needed._

 _I pushed myself up onto my knees and slowly pulled myself out of him, and pushing back in. Loud moans escaped both of our mouths, and I picked up my pace. He grabbed his cock and began jerking off in his hand._

 _I started going faster and faster, and he was begging now. "Holy shit, don't ever stop please…" I couldn't disappoint; I grabbed his hips and kept going, faster and harder._

 _After another minute I was already to my breaking point again and couldn't go longer. "Fuuuuck." Mark moaned loud, I felt him tighten and I came._

" _Shit," I breathed and fell onto his back._

The bright light hit my face and I groaned. I rubbed my eyes and heard a slight snore…Hmm, maybe Chica was asleep in my room? I squinted at the light and looked over, to see myself lying in Mark's bed with him next to me, sleeping soundly.

My heart sank and I sat up quickly.

 _What the fuck happened._


	6. Chapter 6

_What the fuck happened?!_

Mark shuffled and groaned, his hair messy as ever. The blanket came up to just above his waist, his tannish skin showing, begging for kisses.

I sat up, slid my leg out, and quietly stood. I felt a draft and looked down. No boxers.

My face burned, and I searched the room quickly. My green plaid boxers, along with the rest of my clothes, laid next to the door where we undressed each other.

I shivered at the thought and memories came fluttering though my head. I felt myself grow hard again.

"Christ," I growled. Mark shifted in bed again and my heart sank.

I tip toed over toward the door; my eyes on Mark the entire time. I grabbed my clothes, and quietly shut the door behind me.

I head spun and I grabbed the wall for support.

"Fuck..." I mumbled. I caught chica at the end of the hallway out of the corner of my eye. Staring; judging.

My hand on the door, fist full of clothes, hungover as all hell, getting judged by a dog.

I sighed, "I know, I know." I shut the door and put my clothes back on.

My cock was rock hard. I slid my boxers on, and tried to conceal my erection in my jeans.

"Dammit.." I mumbled shuffling.

Suddenly, I heard a door close. My heart sank again and I froze.

"...uhh, fuck," I heard Mark stumble down the hallway; my hands frozen on my zipper.

The shuffling stopped at my door.

Then a knock.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Hey,...Sean, you up?"

Marks voice lept through the door opening. I turned to see the shadow peek under it.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, uh, one sec." I stalled. I realized I had no shirt on.

I looked around for my shirt that was no where in sight. I'm taking to long. Fuck.

I gave up and walked to the door, my sweaty palm on the handle.

I opened it to reveal a disheveled Mark, dark hair falling into his face, arm resting on the door frame, my shirt in his hand.

I went cold. The look on his face was concerned, confused, and something else I couldn't make out.

He cleared his throat, "Is this yours? I honestly can't remember." He chuckled slightly handing it to me.

"Yeah," I nervously laughed, "where was it?"

He stepped back and pointed toward his room. "My room," he scratched his head.

He was wearing our cloak brand sweats. Light gray, I could make out the outline of his cock.

Nothing else. His chest was gorgeous, just like I remembered.

I shifted my eyes to the shirt. "Oh, thanks I was wondering where it ran off to." I glanced up to see him staring at my chest.

I slipped the shirt over my head to meet his gaze again.

"Breakfast? I have a major hangover.." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and walking down the hall.

I stared at his ass, the outline, the tautness...fuck.

I cleared my throat again. "I uh, I'm gonna take a shower really quick."

He threw me a thumbs up and I closed the door again. My hands were soaked with sweat. I took off the clothes I had just put on, and walked toward the bathroom attached to the guest room.

I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked rough. My brown hair in such a mess. I caught the sight of something purple on my neck. I looked closed and ran a finger across it.

"Fuck me," I shivered. He gave me a hickey.

I started the shower and shed my boxers.

My cock was so hard, and all I could think about was Mark in our brand sweats, thinking about ripping them off him and...

I groaned and stepped in, squeezing some shampoo in my hand and jerking myself off.

I felt refreshed stepping out of the shower. I dried my hair, then wrapped the towel around me.

I stepped out of the bathroom to realize my bag wasn't in my room.

I threw my head back. Of course.

I creeped the door open, and stepped out, making my way into the living room.

I could hear an echo of Mark singing from the kitchen. His voice was actually amazing, I wanted to sing with him.

I spotted my bag next to the couch and tip toed over. I bent down to grab it and heard Marks singing stop. I turned my torso to meet his gaze, two coffees in hand.

"Oh," I stood, "I forgot my bag in here." He eyes my lower abdomen.

"Breakfast is done," he gestured over his shoulder toward the kitchen.

I smiled, "Awesome, I'll run and get dressed and then meet you."

He smiled and slightly nodded, before turning back toward the kitchen.

After dressing in my usual dark jeans, and our new cloak black vneck, I walked out of the room toward the kitchen running my hand through my hair.

I found Mark sitting at the island, coffee in one hand, chewing food, phone in the other hand. I haven't even seen my phone today, but I didn't care.

"Hey," I smiled. He had coffee, eggs, bacon and toast out for me. My heart fluttered a bit. He looked up and smiled.

"Finally,"

I laughed, "Yeah I think we over did it."

"Ahhh," he waved his hand. "When do we ever get to do that?" His smile was intoxicating.

I sat and shoveled food in my mouth. I didn't realize how good food was during a hangover. I could feel marks gaze burning into me.

I grabbed my coffee and took a sip, mmmmm, just the way I liked it.

"So, what do you say to a day out with the guys?" He smirked.

"What does that mean?" I laughed.

He winked and grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. I laughed and finished my food.

"One sec, I just gotta grab my phone."

I walked in the guest room to see my phone face down on my nightstand, one message stood out to me.

 _ **I think we need to tell everyone.**_


	7. Chapter 7

My heart sank and I swallowed hard.

 **Signe**

My mind had completely shifted from her, to Mark.

My mind was now focused on hiding my attraction to him, and the fact that I took him last night.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stared at my phone, taunting me.

I picked it up and sighed. "Damn.."

I suddenly felt guilty.

"Ok." I texted back.

I opened Twitter and typed.

 _It's hard for me to say this but a couple of months ago, Signe and I went our separate ways. This was not an easy decision to make. Sometimes people change and life moves on in different directions. We would really appreciate respect and privacy on this topic moving forward and not gossip or spread rumors._

 _Thankyou!_

I sighed and pressed send. It felt a bit harsh and unrelenting. "Comin?" I heard Marks deep voice from the doorway, I turned and saw him holding his jacket.

I slumped. "Yeah; just told the world Signe and I broke up."

His face softened and he walked toward me, and grabbed me for a hug.

"I'm sorry man" his arms felt like pure bliss in this time of needing him.

He pulled back and looked at me. His hand on my shoulder still, his brown eyes concerned. "So, it's over then? Did she wanna try and work it out?"

I sighed and grabbed my PMA jacket off the chair and we started walking towards the front door. "I asked if she wanted to. But..."

We reached the door and Mark opened it, and we stepped outside into the fresh air. It was warmer than I thought it would be. I didn't even know what time it was.

"She didn't seem like she wanted to?" He added, locking the door behind us.

I nodded and ran a hand threw my hair. I heard the door click, and Mark sighed. "I'm sorry man, that sucks."

I shrugged. It did suck, I loved Signe. We just didn't want the same things. "Really hope we can stay friends,"

"Me too." Mark said, giving me a half smile and jerking his head toward his car, as if to say 'let's go'.

We walked to the car in silence. I realized I was carrying my jacket, and didn't need it. The feeling of the warm sun on my arms and hair made my spirits brighten.

I know Signe was hurting. It hurt me to know that. We've been through a lot together; our relationship just didn't feel right.

We reached the car and my emotions were already in a mishap. I opened the door and got in. The car smelled of Mark and the musk he always wears.

Mark settled in the driver's seat and smiled at me. It was refreshing and heart stopping. Made me breathless.

 _Does he not remember? Or is he hiding it?_

My mind flew. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable; I was shaking. I felt wrong; like some sort of pervert that takes advantage of drunk women in a sorority party.

I felt sick.

Mark was already halfway down the street when I shifted back into reality. My ears were ringing and his voice sounded far away.

He was smiling at a joke he told and looked over to see if I thought it was funny. I stared into the street as I felt the car halt to a slow stop.

"Hey, you alright?" His deep voice was soft and concerned. I felt his hand on my arm and it comforted me a bit.

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I looked down and realized I was gripping my jacket in my hands. My knuckles slowly returned to their natural pink color instead of white.

I shook my head. "No," I looked at him and his eyes filled with worry.

He waited. "I uhm. I don't want to talk about it yet." I whispered.

I felt him tighten his grasp on my arm comforting me and let go. "As long as you're ok. Breakups are hard." He put his hand back on the wheel. He looked at me again but didn't say anything. Just gave me half a smile. He was sincere.

 _Only if you knew Mark._

I stared out the window for what felt like years. The grass was less green; dry. Mark cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I had a strange dream last night." He murmured as he checked his mirrors for traffic and pulled into the side lane.

My stomach flipped. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he shifted in his seat as if he was uncomfortable. "And?" I teased.

"I was having sex," he coughed.

I started laughing. "Okay. You don't seem like you wanna tell me about your wet dream."

He cleared his throat again and shook his head. "Ya know, you're right. Maybe now isn't a good time." He didn't look at me. I just chuckled awkwardly and pulled my phone out.

My twitter feed was filled with rumors, sympathy, and shit talk. I groaned and turned it off.

Not right now.

We pulled into an almost empty parking lot with a huge building.

 **Velocity 5**

Never heard of it. "Where are we?" I asked Mark as he put the car in park. He grabbed his phone and wallet and looked at me smirking. "Oh, just wait."

I stepped out of the car and realized how cold the inside of the car was. I felt like I was defrosting in the hot La weather.

We walked together towards the giant grey brick building. It had no advertisements to give me hints as to what this place was. Mark opened the blacked-out door and ushered me inside.

The place was covered with foam pits, trampolines, rock climbing walls, the works. "Holy jeezus." I said in my most Irish accent.

Mark laughed and we walked up to the desk. The girl behind it was y'all, very skinny, lanky almost. Her blonde thin hair touched her bellybutton, and her T-shirt had the company logo on it. She must have been early 20's.

She stared at Mark, almost drooled. We bought our admission, and I pretty much snapped at her when I repeated myself because she was too busy eyeing Mark. Mark widened his eyes at me as we walked away. "What was that about?"

I rolled my eyes, "She wouldn't even look at me. Customer service much."

Mark cleared his throat and snickered.

We walked over to a bench where we met the guys. Bob, wade, Ethan and Tyler were all here getting socks on and chatting. We were welcomed in a group "Heeyyyy!"

"This place is epic," I said looking around. It wasn't packed, (Thank God) but there were a few gymnast looking people training, and people rock climbing.

"You wore jeans?" Ethan pointed to my usual black skinnies. "Well," I turned to Mark who was hopping trying to put on his socks. "He didn't tell me!"

Mark put his hand on my shoulder trying to put his socks on. His hand felt like fire.

"Well sorrryyyy I wanted it to be a surprise."

He took his hand away and stood, tying the strings of his sweats tighter. "Here, I have extra." Ethan handed me a pair of black gym shorts. "Thanks dude!" I exclaimed. I searched for a bathroom and eyed one down by the concession stand. I grabbed the company socks and walked toward it.

Once inside I checked to see if I was alone. I let out a gasp of air I didn't realize I was holding. I touched my shoulder where Marks hand was. It tingled. The effect he has on me...

I changed into my shorts and socks and was already bulging. Fuck. From him touching me?

 _I've gotta get this off my chest. I have to tell Mark I'm in love with him._


End file.
